My Shy Lover
by umbreonblue
Summary: Naofumi's scared of doing it, so L'Arc won't put it in tonight. Instead, he asks Naofumi to squeeze his thighs together. Or... Naofumi is still getting used to him, even after all this time. L'Arc...while very patient with him does have a limit. But he doesn't want to scare his cute lover off, so he smiles gently & compromises.


They're in L'Arc's bed, clothes off, and very ready to finally do it. Only...

"L'Arc..." Naofumi whimpers when he sees L'Arc's huge, hot, and fully erect length.

"Still scared?" L'Arc asks as he brushes Naofumi's cheek.

"... sorry..." Naofumi lowers his head, blush from either embarrassment or shame...or both.

"No... it's ok, kiddo. I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." L'Arc smiles, assuring him that it's alright.

Being so sweet, patient, and understanding, Naofumi kisses L'Arc, lips meeting lips. Their tongues met and slid against each other sloppily before they had to breathe again.

"L'Arc? What're you- huh?!" Naofumi is forced on to his back with his legs up in the air. He feels L'Arc's massive penis slide against his entrance before resting at his thighs.

"It's Ok. I won't put it in," L'Arc assures, his eyes half-lidded with lust, "Just squeeze your thighs together for me? I promise it'll feel good."

"Al-alright..." Naofumi hesitates before going along with it. He trusts his lover that much.

L'Arc's long penis slides down in-between Naofumi's thighs before thrusting. Slowly at first before picking up the pace.

"Ahhh! That's...! Mm...! Feels good!" Naofumi moans as L'Arc's penis rubs and smacks against his genitals, pistoning back and forth as pre-cum slips from them both, making wet sounds.

'Is this what it feels like...? To have him inside of me?'

As L'Arc ruts in-between his thighs, Naofumi couldn't help but curl his back inward and scrunch his toes from the pleasure, gripping the sheets as he moans.

The glassy look in Naofumi's eyes, the tears, the red flush on his face, and the look of ecstasy...only made L'Arc rut harder.

"Ah...ah ahhhhhh!" "Mmmm!"

They both moan as they cum together, dying the sheets and Naofumi's stomach with hot semen.

Flopping onto the bed, Naofumi pants as he's covered in his own cum and L'Arc's. L'Arc smiles as he pulls out from in-between his lover's thighs before collapsing onto his stomach next to him, also panting.

Using his arms as support, L'Arc looks at his lover. He's still flushed, eyes still glassy, his breathing stabilizing, but he's also smiling.

L'Arc smiles as he pets his hair, "Was it that good?"

He gets a nod in response, Naofumi not trusting himself to speak right now.

Tiredly, Naofumi pulled him into a kiss.

L'Arc then got up, got a towel, and cleaned up.

They snuggle into warm blankets, L'Arc pinning Naofumi down and holding him in his arms.

* * *

The morning after...

Naofumi woke up first with L'Arc still holding him. Gently, he untangles himself from L'Arc, the blankets being knocked over the bed and onto the floor. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. About what it would feel like with L'Arc inside of him.

Blushing at the dirty thoughts in his head, Naofumi gets the oil L'Arc stashed in the nightstand. He'd found it a while ago but he was too embarrassed to tell L'Arc that.

After opening it and squeezing a dollop of it out onto his hand, he spreads and rubs it onto his fingers, warming it. Then, with a shaky hand, pokes his entrance. Naofumi flinches before taking a deep breath and slowly sliding it inside. It's inside to the first knuckle, Naofumi slowly rubbing his insides and feeling himself clench. Shuddering, he pushes the finger in deeper, searching for his prostate.

L'Arc has fingered him before in an attempt to make Naofumi want it, but it's been unsuccessful so far... It feels good though.

Naofumi crooks his finger randomly until he finds it. "Mmm," Naofumi moans and trembles as he bites his lower lip, muffling his voice. He does **not** want L'Arc to wake up and see him like this.

He slowly puts in another a second finger, whimpering as he stretches his own hole. The fingers rub against his prostate, "Ah..." the pleasure making his arch his back while he tries to keep quiet.

Scissoring his fingers, he lowly groans as he stretches himself, occasionally brushing his prostate and shuddering. Pulling out his fingers, he feels empty, his hole twitching with want, and his dick already up.

Then three fingers slip inside of him, directly hitting his prostate. "Ahn!" Naofumi yells before he puts his other hand over his mouth and froze, his gaze on L'Arc. After a few moments of stiffened silence, he sighs, relieved that L'Arc was still asleep.

Continuing, he slowly pulled the fingers until they were almost out before quickly thrusting them back in, groaning as he hit his prostate. He thrusts them again and again, hitting his prostate progressively harder and the pace getting faster.

"Uh, nn, mm, ah, ah, ahn..." He tries to keep his voice in, but it's getting harder and harder to do so.

"L'Arc..." Naofumi closes his eyes and imagines that it's L'Arc doing this to him. That he's fingering him, getting him ready for his dick. He imagines L'Arc putting his dick inside him, stretching him impossibly more and filling him up much more than his fingers, penetrating past the entrance to his colon. His dick rubbing his insides, in all the good places, and thrusting repeatedly like a piston. Deeper and deeper into him as he trembles, pleasure and heat being the only things he feels. Eventually, they'd cum together, Naofumi's insides clenching his dick, feeling it swell and twitch before it gushes hot semen into his depths, into his stomach.

"Ah...ah ahn! L'Arc~!" he thrusts his fingers hard against his prostate before shuddering and clenching on his own fingers, screaming as he cums, spilling onto the sheets and himself just imagining L'Arc doing him. Collapsing onto the bed, he pants heavily, riding out his orgasm. Then, he glances towards L'Arc, who's awake and licking his lips, his dick already up and hard.

Naofumi flinches in surprise, flustered, his cheeks and ears red, "Uh... How long-?"

"A while," L'Arc smirks as he cups Naofumi's cheek, "Long enough to see that you **do** want me."

L'Arc kisses him, their tongues easily finding each other and dancing. When they parted for air, L'Arc easily pins Naofumi to the bed before spreading his legs wide. He sees Naofumi's hole winking at him and smiles.

"Do you want my dick now? Or are you still scared?" L'Arc sincerely asks, gently brushing Naofumi's cheek.

"I'm not scared...and I do want you. Right now," Naofumi demands before he kissing L'Arc's cheek, and wrapping his legs around L'Arc's waist.

L'Arc smiles at this bossy lover of his, "Alright," before he slowly puts his dick in, the tip slipping in easily. "Ahhhh! Yessss!" Naofumi moans as L'Arc thrust in all the way, feeling him bottom out inside.

"Aghhhh! So...tight," L'Arc groans and moans, feeling Naofumi's tight heat. He stills himself for a moment, just feeling Naofumi clench on his dick while his legs clutch his waist tightly as Naofumi clenches the sheets.

When Naofumi pulls him in closer, "Go." L'Arc thrusts slowly before picking up the pace. Naofumi moans as he feels L'Arc's massive dick plunging into him, even past the entrance to his colon. The pleasure building up, and making him feel good.

"Ah ah ahn...! So hot! Feels...so good!" Naofumi's back arches as he shudders and trembles, hanging on for dear life. The wet sound of flesh slapping against each other resounding in the room. L'Arc thrusts harder into him and faster in response to Naofumi tightening on him.

"Ahn! More!"

L'Arc growls as he bends Naofumi over, lifting one of his legs around his waist up and onto his shoulder. With the new position and angle, L'Arc's dick thrusts even deeper into him.

"Ahn! Cumming... L'Arc~!" Naofumi whimpers and whines.

L'Arc grits his teeth as Naofumi's squelching insides tighten around him. He thrusts at a rapid pace, trying to endure it for as long as he could.

"Me too...cumming!" L'Arc grunts and moans before he thrusts hard and deep into Naofumi, his dick ramming right his prostate, the tip penetrating right into his colon and gushing cum, flooding his lover's depths!

"Ahhhhhhn!" Naofumi screams, arching his back as he orgasms, cumming on himself, shuddering as he feels himself convulse on L'Arc's dick, feeling it swell inside before flooding him with hot semen as the heat spreads out inside and onto his prostate. His stomach filled to the brim with thick molten semen.

They pant, Naofumi flopping onto the bed, still shuddering and twitching as L'Arc put his leg back down onto his waist but still holding him, still gushing cum for a solid minute.

Naofumi's body calms down, his hole convulsing as globs of semen leak out, the rest of it being plugged in by L'Arc's dick.

"Mm...that was amazing," Naofumi softly moans, satisfied. His stomach swollen, looking like he's pregnant or full of food. L'Arc smiles at him before hugging him, holding him close.

L'Arc purrs, "Mm... Let's stay in bed today." He grinds his hips, making Naofumi gasp and tremble, gripping L'Arc's shoulders. He's totally defenceless against him as he feels L'Arc's dick that's still inside move, pushing the hot semen even deeper inside, if that's even possible anymore.

Whining, Naofumi instinctively grinds his hips back against him. The semen inside of him plus L'Arc's dick stirring him up has aroused him, and he wants another round, but is too tired to.

"I love you, Naofumi," L'Arc chastely kisses him before just laying on top of him, his dick still in Naofumi's ass, plugging him up. He grabs one of the fallen blankets, and puts it over them before falling asleep.

Naofumi stares at him before sighing. Since he can't move, he might as well follow suit. So he pecks L'Arc's cheek, nuzzling him, "Love you too L'Arc," before falling asleep too.

They spent that day in bed.

* * *

Omake:

When they wake up, L'Arc slowly pulls out, globs of semen gushing out of Naofumi's hole.

Naofumi shudders, feeling empty before L'Arc kisses his forehead. Naofumi limps to the bathroom, or tries to before L'Arc picks him up and carries him.

Too tired to even struggle at this point, Naofumi just lets him do as he pleases today. And that includes feeding him food, kissing, cuddling, nuzzling, and snuggling... basically being lovey-dovey all day.

'While this **is** nice once in a while...' Naofumi plots as he feels very pampered, 'Tomorrow... I'll make him catch up on all his paperwork.'

L'Arc shivers, an ominously bad feeling up his spine...but he shrugs it off, thinking that it's nothing. But come tomorrow, he'll know that it was not nothing. That his lover can be a such a bossy little demon sometimes. But for one reason or another, he likes that.


End file.
